disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1987
]] ]] '']] at Tokyo Disneyland.]] ", Don Rosa's first ''Uncle Scrooge story, is published.]] ]] Events * March 28 - The first Disney Store opens at the Glendale Galleria in Glendale, California. Theatrical releases * January 30 - Outrageous Fortune ''(Touchstone) * April 10 - The AristoCats (re-issue) * May 22 - Ernest Goes to Camp (Touchstone, but clips from this movie appeared in the opening of The Disney Sunday Movie) * July 1 - Adventures in Babysitting (Touchstone) * June 17 - Benji the Hunted * July 10 - The Brave Little Toaster * July 17 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is released to theaters for the eighth time, celebrating its 50th Anniversary. * August 5 - Stakeout'' (Touchstone)'' * August 14 - [[Can't Buy Me Love|']]Can't Buy Me Love (Touchstone)'' * November 6 - Hello Again'' (Touchstone)'' * November 20 - Cinderella (re-issue) * November 25 - Three Men and a Baby'' (Touchstone)'' Theme park happenings *January 9 - Star Tours opens at Disneyland. *March 20 - Captain EO opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 4 - Big Thunder Mountain opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *December 15 - Magic Journeys opens at Magic Kingdom. Television *May 27 - Sport Goofy in Soccermania * September 18 - DuckTales premieres in syndication. Based largely on the comic books written by Carl Barks, the show tells of the adventures of Uncle Scrooge and his grand-nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. The animation is leaps and bounds ahead of similar animated programs of the time and becomes an instant success, paving the way for many future Disney animated TV programs. Books * DuckTales: The Hunt for the Giant Pearl * Mickey Mouse Heads for the Sky People Births *January 20 - Madhur Mittal (actor) *February 10 - Michael Swinehart (actor) *April 7 - Jack Johnson (actor) *April 9 - Jesse McCartney (actor, voice actor and singer) *April 10 - Hayley Westenra (singer, classical crossover arist, and UNICEF Ambassador) *April 19 - Courtland Mead (voice actor) *April 27 - William Moseley (actor) and Laura Ortiz (actress) *April 29 - Alicia Morton (actress) *May 31 - Shaun Fleming (actor and musician) *June 3 - Lalaine (actress, singer-songwriter and spokesperson) *July 3 - Sebastian Vettel (racing driver) *July 25 - Michael Welch (actor) *July 27 - Mara Wilson (actress) *July 29 - Genesis Rodriguez (actress) *September 11 - Elizabeth Henstridge (actress) *September 19 - Danielle Panabaker (actress) *September 28 - Hilary Duff (actress) *October 18 - Kandy Wong (Singer, actress, presenter, columnist, playwright) and Zac Efron (actor) *November 5 - Kevin Jonas (singer) *November 28 - Karen Gillan (actress and model) *December 4 - Orlando Brown (actor) *December 8 - Aria Curzon (actress) *December 16- Michael Lohan (actor) *December 28 - Thomas Dekker (actor, director, producer and singer) Deaths *January 2 - Arthur Gould-Porter (actor) *January 15 - Ray Bolger (voice actor) *February 4 - Liberace (musician and pianist) *February 25 - James Coco (American character actor) *March 3 - Danny Kaye (American actor, singer, dancer and comedian) *April 2 - Buddy Rich (American jazz drummer and bandleader) *April 17 - Dick Shawn (actor and comedian) *April 19 - Milt Kahl (animator) *June 13 - Geraldine Page (film, television, stage and voice actor) *June 27 - Fred Astaire (film and Broadway stage dancer, choreographer, singer, musician and actor) *July 1 - Jerry Livingston (songwriter and dance orchestra pianist) *July 20 - Richard Egan (actor) *July 26 - Kenneth Muse (animator) *August 1 - Pola Negri (stage and film actress) *October 19 - Ben Stahl (artist, illustrator and author) *Milton Reid (actor and professional wrestler) VHS releases *January 27 - The Reluctant Dragon, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, Flight of the Navigator, The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men Child of Glass, Memorable Mickey, Texas John Slaughter: Gunfight at Sandoval, Born to Run *March 6 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (5 tapes: Here's Mickey!, Here's Donald!, Here's Goofy!, Silly Symphonies!, Here's Pluto!), Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho, and The Undergrads * October 6 - Lady and the Tramp and some re-issues of Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland Sleeping Beauty, * October 13 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (5 tapes: Starring Mickey & Minnie, Starring Donald & Daisy, Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two, Starring Chip `n Dale, Starring Pluto & Fifi), Donald in Mathmagic Land, Mickey and the Beanstalk, The Reluctant Dragon ''(re-issue as part of the ''Walt Disney Mini Classics series), and Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Character debuts * September 18 - Duckworth, Admiral Grimmitz, Big Time Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Betina Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack * September 21 - Babyface Beagle * September 23 - Doofus Drake * September 25 - Ma Beagle, Bankjob Beagle * October 5 - Baggy Beagle * October 8 - Bugle Beagle 1987